Got To Go Fast (Faster Faster Faster)
by FollowTheReaper01
Summary: With Kid Flash as your partner every day is an adventure.


_**Got To Go Fast (Faster Faster Faster)**_

 _Summary: With Kid Flash as your partner every day is an adventure._

* * *

The last time Barry felt this slow was before the lightening struck.

Feeling _old_ wasn't something that was supposed to happen for another five or ten years.

Yet somehow Central City's resident kid speedster managed to change all of that in _one day._

Wally West put on a pair of worn yellow sneakers and red goggles _and that was it_.

Nothing could stop the raw, pure form of energy that he possessed.

Before the accident changed him forever Wally was actually a pretty chill guy.

Now it was like he was on 38 Flash espresso's, 12 Max Rager energy drinks and a truck load of crack.

Add a sugary soda to the mix, shake it all up until it fizzed and you had Wally West a.k.a _Kid Flash._

Barry actually had to _strive_ to keep up with him.

 _He_ was the mentor.

He had almost three years of experience with these superpowers.

Teaching that to a teenage boy on a adrenaline high however was next to impossible.

He over shot by 40 blocks, talked a million miles a second (evidently an ability Barry had to discover), charged right into danger each and every time they had to stop a meta-human or save pedestrians.

Wally would speed right past him and somehow managed to be the one that needed saving.

Honestly the forensic scientists had so many migraines at this point it was like one giant migraine piled on top of another migraine.

Taking Kid Flash on as a partner was particularity challenging.

Keeping "the almost's" from Iris was even more tricky.

The more Barry ground his teeth the more he reconsidered Wally's request.

Which had actually been none stop begging.

And since speedsters lived each microsecond to its fullest potential it made the enthusiast pleads that much harder to resist.

Caitlin tried.

Joe tried.

Even the barista at Jitters tried.

 _All just to get Wally to slow the frack down!_

But it didn't seem to be working.

Gone was the incessant drag racing.

Enter breaking the sound barrier in his sneakers.

Barry was starting to feel like the old guy who told neighborhood kids to stay out of his yard.

 _What was wrong with him he wasn't even in his late twenties!_

Gone were the long list of mentors for Barry to choose from.

The brunette blinked and suddenly he was the oldest guy in the room.

It was time to find someone to take under his wing.

Only that someone should be heavily medicated.

Barry needed a drink.

 _A lot_ of drinks.

He had to cosume a rough estimate of 380 tacos _but he was a grown ma_ n.

That same amount would have Wally crying for more after 2 minutes.

He only got paid so much as a forensic scientist Iris really needed to step up.

 _Or at least pay for dinner._

After a few hundred complaints on missions Cisco finally installed a food compartment in their suits to store extra energy in case of emergencies.

 _Hey_ , Barry also got a new suit in the process, so win win.

Cisco used a special latex from Earth Two that Harrison Wells had suggested.

It fit snug and comfortable but was hard to peel off on multiple occasions.

Wally chose to go the opposite route of red and wore a brightly colored suit.

Which looked enough like The Reverse Flash's that it made Barry and Cisco cringe every time they saw it.

Wally was a amazing kid, don't get him wrong.

If his sass wasn't used for evil purposes: STAR Labs, the city and even its resident villains loved him.

The Rouges took Kid Flash under their wing as well, strangely enough.

Barry guessed times were changing.

Espically since Leonard Snart and Heat Wave were _almost_ on the side of heroes.

Who knows what they did when they traveled through out time.

Trickster _(Axel, not James)_ was Wally's biggest fan.

After he was sent to prison the other boy would go play a game or two of darts with him.

 _Yep_.

 _Times were definitely changing._

Even if Wally was crazy and stressful their partnership had only gotten stronger.

They were an unstoppable duo.

 _A team_.

Cisco even stepped in as The Vibe occasionally.

But, yeah, no _it was a blast_.

Having KF around was a lot of fun.

Things seemed abit darker before he came around.

Now the world almost had a sharper edge.

Less strange.

More... _right_.

If that made sense.

The people at STAR Labs were his family.

The bond with Wally showed Barry what it was like to have a little brother.

They talked, they laughed but mostly-

 _They ran._

Running and running- it never stopped for Wally.

(Who wanted to race five times a minute.)

Don't get him wrong he _loved_ Wally.

But Barry didn't have as much gas in the tank as the younger man did.

(What was he talking about? _He's 26 it's not that old!_ )

Everything was a race for Wally.

Talking.

Running.

Eating ( _Oh my G#d_.)

His relationship with Iris!

Anything and everything that could be described as competition was a race to Wally.

Yet for some reason he got annoyed every time they stopped to talk to cops or some civilians for a minute or two.

He was not making them late!

It's called being nice to some fans.

 _Unbelievable_.

To say the least: _Barry was exhausted_.

He needed a vacation.

Let Cisco handle everything while he was away.

Away to some place like Coast City.

 _But he wasn't in Coast City_.

Nor was he soaking in sun shine or sinking his toes in between the hot sand.

He was here in Central City, two weeks before Christmas, battling Mirror Master.

Whom Barry just lost sight of along with his side kick in question.

The Flash skidded to an abrupt halt in the middle of a damp one way.

He looked around for the super villain as a light rain was falling down throughout the night.

Barry activited his comm, "I don't see him."

Before Caitlin or Cisco could answer, a yellow and red blur flew past him crackling with a bundle of electricity.

" _WWWHHOOO! KEEP UP OLD MAN_!"

Barry sighed heavily.

Cisco could be heard chuckling over the comm link, " _Oh_! It's on now son!"

Wally came back around, " _SLOW POKE!"_

His mentor soon followed after the insistent jabbing.

Caitlin spoke up, "Barry I found some sightings of him across town, outside of the Chrysler building."

Barry ran faster, " _What?_ He was just here, how'd he get across town?"

"It must of been a mirror image," Cisco concluded.

" _Great_ ," he breathed quietly.

He spotted Kid Flash up ahead, running around buildings in circles.

"Wally, Caitlin and Cisco have a location on Mirror Master. He's outside the Chrysler b-"

KF piqued up over the comm link, -"Last one there pays for dinner! _WWWHHOOO!"_

The Flash sighed again, catching up, "No, not "whoo!" he said to himself.

"What are you doing? Get over there Barry," the Latino scientist sounded like he was eating.

"Great, no, thanks a lot for the help _Vibe_."

" _Hey_ ," Cisco defended, "I suit up when there's crisis. Plus I didn't hear anyone call out for a Code Green."

Caitlin interrupted, "Barry, Kid Flash is already there, you need to get a move on."

Barry sighed, " _Right_. My bad."

He sped up, eyes crackling.

This was how he was The Fastest Man Alive.

And still felt slower than the days without powers.

But as for right now?

 _He had a race to win._

* * *

 **Author Notes: I know I know this could be better but Wally is a cinnamon roll and my favorite DC character. And I wanted to get out another story before I settled into the CW version. Promise me if it's bad you'll join me in writing the funnier, cinnamon roll version in the comics. Review if you're excited for Wally and happy for The Vibe.**

 **Because you thought a one shot I wrote in five minutes was entertaining.**

 **Because you're a fan of this BROTP :)**

 **Or because you caught The iZombie Easter Egg.**

 **No spoilers please I have yet to see 2X09 :)**

 **Go wild. Go crazy even. I have a lot of Kid Flash story ideas but lets see some of yours!**

 **I need one more cheer for Wally Baby!**

 **Because...he's awesome :)**

 **WWHHOOO!**


End file.
